


Happy Birthday, Ignis

by CosmicCurator



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bad Cooking, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 03:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13627572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicCurator/pseuds/CosmicCurator
Summary: Noctis has a surprise in store for Ignis for his birthday.





	Happy Birthday, Ignis

**Author's Note:**

> I started following @ignoctweek on tumblr and, although I lack the ability and organization to write a fic in a day, I really liked some of their prompts so I decided to write this one. A combination of Ignis' birthday and their "Stolen Kiss" prompt

“Noct…” Ignis stood there stunned.

 

The scene before him was remarkable to say the least. With just a brief glance Ignis could see a number of dirty pots and pans. Quite a few actually. If Ignis had to choose a word, it would be “disproportionate.” There was a disproportionate amount of pots and pans piled up for the end result. The next thing he noticed was the smell. Something was burnt. But he couldn’t tell exactly what. He looked back to the pots and pans and noticed almost all of them had _something_ burnt into them. He winced slightly at the thought of what it would take to make them clean again. He let out a soft sigh and turned his attention back to Noctis.

 

Dear Noctis. He was wearing a headband to keep his hair back it seems. Didn’t really help much, however, as he still got flour in it. In fact, it seemed like Noctis was covered in flour. He was wearing a plain black shirt and matching shorts….. Well they used to be black anyways. Now they were dusted over with a layer of white. And Ignis could tell Noctis changed into this because he _knew_ it would get messy, and he didn't want to use any of his favorite shirts. Ignis wanted to laugh.

 

The pots and pans.

 

The burnt smell.

 

The headband.

 

The flour.

 

It was all very funny and cute in a way. But the seriousness in Noctis’ face kept Ignis from laughing. His head was turned down and to the side slightly. And his eyes would occasionally look up and lock with Ignis’, only to quickly look away, as if he wasn't sure he was allowed to look directly at Ignis. He kept going between pouting and nervously biting his lip. Ignis just wanted to hug him. But couldn't because, in Noctis’ hands was a plate with a little round, crudely frosted and decorated cake. On it, “Happy Birthday Iggy” was sloppily written out in frosting.

 

“H….ha…” Noctis blushed. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He exhaled and looked straight at Ignis with his usual smile and demeanor. “Happy Birthday, Specs!”

 

Ignis was still a bit shocked by the entire scene but he managed a smile. “Thank y-ah” Noctis suddenly pushed the plate into his hands. “Uh...Thank you, Noct.” He looked down at the cake. “Did you make this yourself?” He asked without looking up.

 

“Y-yeah.” Noctis shrunk back a bit at the question. “I was looking through some of your recipe books and found this one….and thought maybe...I….” He trailed off and blushed.

 

Ignis smiled and gave Noctis a pat on his head. “It looks simply divine.” Noctis gave a small smile then gasped when he felt his head get pulled back. Before he could say something, Ignis spoke up. “Apologies, Noct...” He held up the headband with a smirk “I much prefer you with your hair down.”

 

“Oh….Haha...Thanks.” Noctis blushed with a chuckle.

 

“You’re very welcome. Now I would love to try this cake. Do you have a fork?” Ignis asked.

 

“Ah! Fork! Of course you need a fork. Let me go--”

 

Ignis held up his hand to stop Noctis. “It's quite alright I can get it myself. Go ahead and take a seat. You've worked hard today. You deserve some rest.”

 

“Oh okay.” Noctis moved to the couch and sat down, watching Ignis.

 

Ignis moved to the kitchen and eyed the wreckage in the sink ‘ _Perhaps I should just toss them all and buy new cookware. It would definitely save a headache….or ten.’_ He thought as he arrived at the drawer with the silverware. He grabbed a fork and walked over to the couch, taking a seat next to Noctis. Noctis moved so that he was now sitting on his knees facing Ignis. He started leaning in towards Ignis. “Is there something the matter, Noct?”

 

“N-no. No….I just wanted to see if you like it.” Noct answered.

 

Ignis smiled “Well since you made it, I’m sure it is delicious.” He said with much more confidence than he actually had. The blackened, charred remains of Noctis’ previous attempts about fifteen feet away from them made his resolve waver. But with Noctis working so hard, and literally staring him down, Ignis dug in to the cake and took a bite. And it was…”Good!”

 

“Good?” Noctis repeated.

 

“Yes very good.” Ignis smiled and took another bite. It was good. It made him feel warm inside to see such hard work pay off so handsomely. Now if only Noctis would put that much effort into other things as well. Ah but that was a thought for another time.

 

“Y-you sure? You’re not lying to make me feel better are you?” Noctis asked digging his fingers into his knee.

 

“I would never do that.” Ignis replied. They just stared at each other for a few moments. “Okay….maybe I would. But in this case I am telling the truth. Here. Would you like to try it?” Ignis took a small piece with his fork and held it up.

 

“O-okay.” Noctis nodded.

“But first. Close your eyes.” Ignis instructed.

 

“What? Why?” Noctis looked confused.

 

“You’re very stressed out about this. Close your eyes, take a few breaths and tell me when you’re ready then I’ll feed it to you.” Ignis stated as he set the plate down on the coffee table.

 

“Okay.” Noctis closed his eyes and took a deep breath. As he exhaled he could feel himself relax ‘Specs was right. I am too stressed.’ He took another deep breath. As he was about to exhale, he felt Ignis’ lips on his. He quickly opened his eyes and gave a small gasp. He exhaled with a hum against Ignis’ lips and felt Ignis’ hand behind his head. Noctis closed his eyes again and placed his hands on either side of Ignis’ face and began to kiss back. All the worry and stress he had built up all day was gone. All thoughts went to Ignis. His Ignis. They broke from the kiss and stared at each other. Smiling and blushing.

 

“So.” Ignis began. “How did you like the cake?” He smirked.

 

Noctis raised an eyebrow but understood what Ignis meant. “It was good. I think it’s a bit aloof and pretentious. But warm and nurturing.” He gave Ignis a devilish smile and placed his hand on Ignis’ shoulder

 

“Oh really? I found it more childish and grouchy. But sweet and soft.” He smiled and cupped Noctis’ cheek. “I love you, Noctis.” He said softly.

 

“I love you too, Ignis.”

 

They kissed again. Ignis sat back against the couch. Noctis sat back and leaned over, resting his head on Ignis’ shoulder. Ignis wrapped his arm around Noctis and they sat here for a few moments. “You need to shower, my love.” Ignis suddenly stated bluntly.

 

Noctis sighed. “Ugh. Yeah I know.” He tugged on his shirt. “Prolly need to wash these too huh?”

 

“That is not possible, Noct.” Ignis replied.

 

“What!? Why!?” Noctis sat up and looked at Ignis.

 

Ignis turned to face Noctis. “I’m afraid if we put that to wash, instead of getting clean, it will come out of the dryer as bread.”

 

Noctis opened his mouth and made a sound. “You ass!” he pushed Ignis started laughing. Noctis groaned but smiled.

 

Ignis continued to laugh as he got up and grabbed the plate. “Go ahead and take a shower.”

“What are you doing? I thought you said you liked the cake.” Noctis was confused.

 

“I did. I’m just going to put it away to have some later. For now, I am craving a different kind of…. ‘desert’.” Ignis stated slyly.

 

Noctis raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Well then. I guess I should go shower.” Noctis jumped up and headed towards the bathroom. He stopped in the doorway and turned around. “Happy Birthday, Ignis.”

 

Ignis turned to him and smiled. “Thank you. My dear, Noct.”


End file.
